


The Story of Naruto Senju

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto has Mokuton, Naruto has strength of a hundred seal, Naruto is Tsunade and Jiraiya's son, Older Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: After the Second Shinobi War, Tsunade and Jiraiya get married and have a son named Naruto.Dan dies just like in the anime.Nawaki is alive.Naruto will be around the same age as Minato and Kushina.





	1. Naruto's Abilities

  * Strength of a Hundred Seal


  * Super Human Strength


  * Wood release, Earth release, Water release, Wind release


  * Toad and slug summonings


  * Medical-nin


  * Sage 


  * Sensor type


  * Wild Lion's Mane Technique



 

 


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Tsunade get married

_Ages:_

_Hiruzen - 49_

_Biwako - 43_

_Mito - 62_

_Tsunade - 33_

_Jiraiya - 33_

_Orochimaru - 33_

_Nawaki - 24_

* * *

 

It was the month of June. Three years after the Second Shinobi War.

Everything was slowly coming back together. Konoha has fully healed from the war and everyone was going back to living their lives.

Today in question was a special day for Tsunade.

Today, she was getting married.

Jiraiya proposed to her a year ago once she had gotten over Dan's death. It took her a while to figure out that Jiraiya really loved her and not just because of her chest. He loved her even when she acted like a bitch towards him. He never gave up on her.

Tsunade started to tear up thinking about that moment.

Tsunade jumps from the knock on the door. 

"C-come in!".

The door opened to reveal Mito, her grandma.

"Obaachan" Tsunade smiled.

"Are you alright dear? You're not having cold feet, are you?".

Tsunade shakes her head 'no' and sits down on a chair.

"I'm just nervous. I thought that this would be easy. All I'll have to do is walk down the aisle, exchange my vows, and that's it".

Mito steps in front of her and fixes her makeup.

"Well dear, that's normal. Everyone gets nervous on their big day. Just imagine how Jiraiya feels. 

Tsunade chuckles at the thought.

"You're going to give your life to the man you love. You won't be able to think about yourself anymore, of course it won't be easy. But you'll be fine. A marriage will only work if both partners love each other. Jiraiya loves you very much. There's nothing to worry about".

Once she's done fixing her makeup, she steps back to look over her work.

"You look beautiful Tsuna-chan".

"All thanks to you Obbachan".

Mito grabs her hand gently and leads her out of the room.

"Come on, it's almost time".

 

* * *

 

Tsunade was now walking down the aisle. Rose petals scattered across the floor by the little flower girls in front of her while Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, played the pipe organ.

Jiraiya stood that the altar in all his handsome glory, trying not to drool and think pervert thoughts as he watched Tsunade.

Once Tsunade reached the altar, Jiraiya presented his arm to her to help her onto the altar.

"Hi" Jiraiya said with a huge smile on his face.

Tsunade giggled.

"Hi".

* * *

 

Mito walks up to the newlyweds.

"Congratulations. You're all grown up Tsuna-chan and married a handsome man".

Jiraiya blushes at the compliment.

"Thank you Mito-sama".

"Please, call me Obbachan, you're my grandson now".

"Thank you Mito-Obaachan".

"Congratulations" said a voice behind them.

Both of them turn around.

"Thank you Orochimaru".

Orochimaru didn't really know what else to say so that was all he said. He was just glad he wouldn't have to help Jiraiya seduce Tsunade anymore.

"Thanks for being my best man" Jiraiya said to while putting an arm over Orochimaru's shoulder.

Orochimaru only nodded.

"Now it's time to get 'busy'" Jiraiya said wiggling his eyebrows at Tsunade.

A tick mark appears on Tsunade's face as she clenches her fist.

Orochimaru sighs and walks away before things get out of hand.

"I wonder how many babies we'll have" Jiraiya laughs.

Poor Jiraiya had a big not on his head after that.

Nawaki laughs in the background.

 


	3. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after their wedding.

Tsunade was pacing around in the bathroom when a timer went off. 

She rushed to the sink and picked up an object.

It was a pregnancy test.

It read positive.

Not believing her eyes, she picked up the other pregnancy tests that were also in the sink.

All of them were positive.

"Kami-sama".

She was extremely thrilled that she and Jiraiya were going to have a baby. She assumed that she would be barren because of the training went through in her teen years.

She took one of the pregnancy tests with her as she ran out of the bathroom and rushed to tell her Grandmother, who was in her study.

"OBAACHAN!".

Tsunade busted into the room her grandmother was in, causing Mito to jump in fright, spilling ink all over the seal she was working on.

"What is it child?" Mito sighed.

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!".

Mito gasps and jumps out her chair.

"You're going to be a mother?".

'I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!".

"You're going to be a mother?!".

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!".

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOTHER!".

The two jump into each other's arms, Tsunade cries into Mito's shoulder.

After a while, Tsunade spoke up.

"Obaachan, I'm kind of scared".

Mito pulls back from their hug.

"Dear, there's nothing to be scared about. When I found out that I was pregnant I was scared as well but I had a husband that loved and cared for me, who was always by my side when I needed him. Together, we got through the difficult times of my pregnancy. It will be the same for you and Jiraiya".

Tsunade nods.

"Thank you Obaachan".

"My pleasure dear".

* * *

 

Three hours had pasted once Jiraiya came home.

Tsunade greeted him when he walked through the door.

"Okaeri. How was your mission?".

"Tiring but successful".

"That's good".

Tsunade remained silent as she lead him to sit down. Jiraiya noticed this.

"Is something wrong?".

Tsunade starts fidgeting.

"There's something I need to tell you".

"What is it?".

"... I'm pregnant".

Jiraiya remained silent which made Tsunade worried.

"Jiraiya?".

"... I'm going to be a father?".

Tsunade nods.

Jiraiya laughs and hugs her.

"Thank you" he cried into her chest.

Then out of nowhere Mito and Nawaki run out and hug them both.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!".

"I'M GOING TO BE A GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!".

* * *

 

Later that evening, the whole village was celebrating over the fact of a new member of the Senju clan. 

A prince.

 


	4. The Birth of Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the end of Tsunade's pregnancy

Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking through the village's supermarket buying sweets.

Apparently, Tsunade had a sweet tooth in the last days of her pregnancy.

The village was buzzing this time of year. It was April and the cherry blossoms were about to bloom.

"Ooh Jiraiya let's buy Dango, Mochi, ooh, and some Pocky!".

Jiraiya laughed nervously saying yes, not wanting to piss her off and was feeling sorry for his wallet.

* * *

 

They were now sitting in a restaurant while Tsunade happily ate her sweets.

30 minutes had passed of them doing nothing but eating and talking when Tsunade felt the baby kick.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling this time.

Jiraiya noticed that something was wrong when Tsunade became quiet and lost interest in her food.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?".

Tsunade only nods as she grips the table, trying to endure the pain.

After a minute of what Tsunade thought was a false contraction, she yells out in pure agony.

Her yells cause everyone in the restaurant to jump.

Jiraiya jumps out of his seat and picks Tsunade up bridal style.

"We're going to the hospital now!".

* * *

 

After the long, difficult birth, Jiraiya and Tsunade were finally able to meet their son.

Jiraiya was having his broken hand treaded while Tsunade breastfed their son.

'Lucky' Jiraiya thought.

Once the nurse left the room Tsunade spoke.

"What should we name him?".

"How about... Naruto? It means Maelstrom. It fits cause he's part Uzumaki".

Tsunade nods and looks down at her son.

"Naruto Senju. I like it".

Jiraiya kisses Naruto on top of his head.

"Welcome to the world Naruto".

 


	5. Hospital Visit

The Senju prince was finally here and everyone in the village wanted to see him but of course, only close friends and family could see him.

"Oh look how handsome he is!" Mito rejoiced as she cradled Naruto in her arms.

"He's gonna be a real ladies-man when he grows up" Jiraiya beamed. "I'm gonna teach him everything I know!".

"No the hell you're not!" Tsunade said ready to punch her husband.

"What? He's gonna have all the girls and he'll need to know how to get them".

"I already feel so for the child" Hiruzen remarked while Orochimaru shooked his head.

"Our son is not going to have any fangirls, not if I can help it!".

"Well, he has Senju blood in him, he's bound to have good looks" Mito argued.

"Obbachan, not you too!".

"What? Don't you want grandchildren?".

"Not from them animals!".

Nawaki laughs.

"Let's see what Naruto says about that".

Tsunade takes Naruto from Mito's arms.

"You're not gonna marry any of those animals, are you Naruto?" Tsunade said in a baby voice.

Naruto whimpers in his sleep.

"See, he's scared of them".

"I think he's upset from all the loud noise" Biwako replied.

Jiraiya laughs as he cradles his son in his arms.

 

 


	6. One Year Later

It was Naruto's birthday and the Senju family were out in the village enjoying the cherry blossoms that had sprung early.

This was the time that the whole village was able to finally see their 'prince'.

Everyone adored him.

Especially the ladies.

"Aww! He's so cute!".

"Can I have him?".

"I want one!".

"See. He's nowhere near his teens and he's already attracting girls" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto started crying because of all the commotion.

"Aww don't cry!".

This only made him cry even more.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Tsunade yelled.

This caused all the girls to run away in fear.

"Just wait until he's a teenager" Nawaki said.

"Don't you dare start with me".

"I won't let them take advantage of my little Naru-chan. They'll only want him because of his bloodline, cause he's the Senju heir".

"The right girl will show up for Naruto" Mito said.

"Hopefully. The Senju clan needs to continue and I want to be a grandmother. You'll give me grandchildren, right Naruto?".

"Hime, Naruto is too young to understand what that means, even though I have to agree. I would like to be a Grandfather".

* * *

 

Later that day, Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the Hokage Tower to speak with Hiruzen.

Hiruzen was in his office, surprisingly doing paperwork.

That's when he heard the knock at the door.

"Come in".

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in.

"What can I do for the two of you?".

"Sensei, we have something important that we need to address" Tsunade said.

"What is it?".

"Sensei, Tsunade and I have decided to leave the village".

Hiruzen jumps out of his chair.

"What!? Why!?".

"For Naruto's safety" Tsunade said.

"We have a feeling that our enemies of this village will try to come and kill Naruto. Especially with all the attention he has here" Jiraiya explained.

Hiruzen sighs and sits back down in his chair.

"When and how long?".

"Tonight. We'll come back to enroll Naruto into the academy when he's old enough".

* * *

Later that night Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with Naruto, left the village. 


	7. Three Years Later

_**In the Land of Tea** _

It has been three years since Jiraiya and Tsunade, including Naruto, left Konoha. 

They were now living in a large compound in the outskirts of the village. 

It was early morning and the compound was filled with the aroma of delicious food.

"Good morning" Jiraiya greeted Tsunade with a kiss.

"Good morning".

"What are you making?".

"I'm making a traditional breakfast for Naruto. I'm starting his training today".

"So you finally got over your anxiety".

"No. I'm still worried that Naruto can get hurt or worse. Children should be burying their parents not the other way around".

"If you're so worried then why are you starting his training?".

"Because he said he wanted to be a ninja like his parents".

"Don't worry too much. We'll teach him everything we know and he'll become one of the greatest shinobi of his generation".

Their conversation was put to a close once they heard the sound of little feet running down the stairs.

"Good morning Kaasan, Otousan".

"Good morning Naruto" Tsunade kissed him on top of his head.

"What did you make?" Naruto asked as tried to snatch a piece of food.

"Something special" smacking his hand away from the food. "I'm going to start your training today".

Naruto gasps in excitement.

"Really?!".

Tsunade nods as she places the food on the dining table.

Naruto jumps around in delight.

Jiraiya plants his hands on his hyper son's shoulders to stop him.

"Come now, it's time to eat".

* * *

 

In the clearance of the woods stood two individuals. Tsunade and Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto. Before we get started, I have to get you to concentrate on molding your chakra".

"Molding my chakra?".

"Molding one's chakra is very important. This training is called Chakra Control. This will help you learn how to use your chakra effectively. You would learn this in the academy but I decided to give you a head start".

Tsunade gives him a leaf.

Naruto stares at his mother confused.

"What's the leaf for?".

"This method of training is done by placing a leaf on top of the individual's forehead and having them direct their chakra into the leaf. This should help you from getting distracted".

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said confidently.

'We shall see' Tsunade thought.

While Naruto was focused on molding his chakra, Tsunade was coming up with a way for Naruto to lose his concentration.

Tonton, out of nowhere, walks past.

An idea came to her head.

Tsunade picked Tonton up and whispered her plan.

Setting Tonton back down, Tonton went over to an unaware Naruto.

Tonton started tickling Naruto with her nose, making Naruto lose his concentration.

"HA HA STOP!".

Tonton showed Naruto mercy. 

"Why would you do that" Naruto giggled.

"I told her to do it" Tsunade chuckled.

"Why?" Naruto pouted.

"To show you how easy it is to get you to lose focus on the task at hand. The more you do this method of training, the stronger your concentration will be. Let me tell you something".

"In order to be a great shinobi, you have to master your senses. Anything can happen to you on a mission, say for intense, you lose your eyesight. The other senses of a shinobi will take over. Tell me, what are the other senses?" Tsunade continued.

"Hearing, smell, taste, and touch".

"Good. Now, which of those senses would you use in this method of training. Note that your eyes were closed".

Naruto thought for a second.

'My eyes were closed. That would eliminate sight. I can't taste anything so it wouldn't be that. Mom doesn't wear any perfume so I can't smell anything'.

"Hearing and touch".

"Great. Now let me give an example. Say that you get lost in a dark cave. You obviously wouldn't be able to see. The sense of smell could be helpful for recalling memories but there's no sent in the air, and there's nothing to taste. The only sense that you have is touch and hearing. To make sure you don't hurt yourself, you would feel along the walls of the cave. You would also be listening to your surroundings, listening for a noise that could lead you out".

"But we're in the woods. I can smell everything".

"True, but let's say that your nose is broken. Your sense of smell would decrease. A great shinobi would have mastered his senses and would be perfectly fine with only three of his sense. These type of shinobis are sensors. They are capable of detecting the presence of other people without seeing them. They do this by using their chakra to sense vibrations in the ground to determine how many enemies that are in the area and how far they are". 

Naruto was fascinated with the knowledge his mother was giving him.

"I want you to continue concentrating on molding your chakra, I, however, will try to distract you, so remember what I told you and listen to your surroundings".

Tsunade hid out of Naruto's line of sight and Naruto went back to molding his chakra.

Tsunade waited for Naruto to get comfortable before sneaking up behind him.

"I can feel you Kaasan. I can feel the vibrations of your footsteps".

Tsunade stopped in her tracks surprised.

'He's a sensor type'.

"Very good Naruto. Now we know that you're a sensor type. Keep concentrating".

'But is he still prone to distractions?'.

"Maybe I should make ramen for dinner tonight" Tsunade said out loud.

Naruto immediately lost his concentration.

"RAMEN!".

Tsunade smiles.

Naruto instantly knew what just happened and became gloomy.

"We still have a lot to work on" Tsunade laughed.

* * *

 

After a few hours, Naruto was finally able to mold his chakra.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read this same story but with Dan as Naruto's father then please read my story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/165296371-the-story-of-naruto-senju-remastered


End file.
